War
by KatieChee01
Summary: Ever wonder what anyone else was thinking during the war in Eclipse? This is a look into the wolves side of things. Watching your soulmate run off into battle is one of the hardest things for Kim. Someone gets hurt. But who? Kinda short. *My First FanFiction* Jared/Kim
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV:**

I hate Bella Swan. I hate her with every fiber in my being. This girl is going to ruin my life all because she loves a sparkling freak. We had found out a few weeks ago that an army of vampires was coming to attack Forks. All because of Bella. Have I mentioned how much I hate her?

Then Jake had to drag the whole pack into a war that I wanted no part in. Of course the boys being the protectors they are had to be involved. I lay in my bed contemplating this as a pair of warm arms wound around my waist holding me securely to a chiseled stomach.

Jared. This was the entire reason I hated Bella Swan. Because of her I could lose the best thing in my life. Why couldn't she have run away with the Cullens when they had the chance?

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jared's husky voice whispered in my ear. This man had absolute control over me. If he told me to jump off a bridge I would do it.

I thought about keeping my thoughts to myself but I was too worried. "Tomorrow," I answered burying my head in his chest.

"Kim, nothing is going to happen. We have the entire pack's experience plus the Cullens. They even have that creepy one that has that dead look in his eyes all the time. He knows all about these new borns," Jared tried to comfort me. Nothing would work I knew. I would only be at ease until all this was over.

"That's what you all have been saying but what if something goes wrong? What if Paul let's his anger get the best of him and is stupid and gets killed? Or Seth being too young and inexperienced gets hurt? Or Leah trying to be tough gets killed? Or…or…what..a-about you? God, I-I c-can't live w-without you," I said trying to control my breathing and not cry.

I couldn't help the few tears that slipped out. Jared, being the sweetheart he is, carefully wiped my tears away with sweet kisses. "Kim, sweetheart, we will be fine. We have each other. Paul will be too focused on finally getting to kill a vampire and Leah will have to listen to Sam's orders no matter how much she hates it. Besides, Seth has to stay with Bella so he won't be in the "fight" anyways. And I will be focused on protecting you and getting done quick so I can come back to you," he finished with a chaste kiss to my lips.

This did little to ease my worries. "You promise not to get hurt and come back to me right away?" I asked trying to keep my words steady.

"I will do you one better and pinky promise you that I will come back to you," he said wrapping our pinkies together and kissing my hand. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Ok. Time for bed. I want you to be fully prepared for tomorrow," with one final kiss I closed my eyes and focused on Jared's breaths and heart beat not knowing if this is the last time I will hear them. My breath started to slow and I could feel myself fading but not before I heard Jared whisper, "I love you." Sighing in content, I sailed off to my dreams that would most likely be of Jared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's POV:**

Cold. That's all I felt when I woke up. That's strange. Normally I feel like I'm going to burst into flames when I wake up because of Jared. Wait, where's Jared? I bolt upright in bed to make sure he hasn't left me. I look around my room frantically wondering if he's gone.

A couple seconds of panic later, my bathroom door opens and in walks Jared with nothing on but his basketball shorts, I could get used to waking up like this. He shuffled over to me and kissed my lips seeing my worried expression, "I wasn't leaving." Sighing in relief I swung my legs over the bed to stand up.

"I guess we should get ready and head over to Emily and Sam's." I said while yawning. I sure am glad Jared has to love me unconditionally because I'm positive I'm not looking too hot right now.

After throwing on some sweats and a T-shirt, (I didn't really care how I looked today), we hopped into Jared's truck and were off. I didn't let go of him the entire ride. He didn't look like it bothered him too much though. I didn't start to worry until we pulled into the drive way. It really hit me that this could be the last time I see Jared.

I will say it again, I hate Bella Swan.

The arrangements were that Emily, Claire, and I would stay at the house with Collin and Brady protecting us. Billy was also a phone call away, though I don't know how a man in a wheel chair would be much help. Jared, Quil, and Sam also promised that if there were any problems to have Collin or Brady call them so one of them would come back. Imprints take precedence over vampires.

I hugged each and every one of them at least 3 times. I'm positive most of them were sick of me but hey, these guys and girl were my family. I first hugged Paul and being the self-conceited jerk he is said, "Jeez Kimmy, you don't have to act all sad. Everyone knows how amazing I am. I'll be fine Squirt." Since Paul and Jared are best friends I feel like I have grown closer to Paul, he feels like a big brother to me.

Seth was a little depressed that he couldn't fight but personally I was glad that at least Baby Seth would be out of harm's way. He is like the hyperactive little brother I thought I never wanted.

Leah, being the tough badass she is, said "Suck it up Kim. We will be fine." I love Leah's tough attitude. However, when she hugged me I could feel a little bit of her nerves. I would be nervous too going into a fight a bunch of newborns.

The rest of the goodbyes were normal. Hugs and reassurances all around, I was mostly the one being reassured though.

The last goodbye was the most painful. I had to say bye to Jared. Everyone else left the room except Sam, Quil, and Jared. The guys thought it would be polite to give us some time. For that I was grateful.

Claire didn't understand quite what was going on but she knew Quil was leaving and could be hurt. They gave each other hug and just held onto each other. It was adorable in a non-creepy way.

Sam and Emily were having their own private moment of just staring into each other's eyes. That's how they were most of the time. They didn't like to flaunt their relationship. They did however give each other a big kiss and held each other.

All the girls had tears in our eyes but I tried to hold mine back. "This isn't goodbye because I know you are coming back to me," I said confidently to Jared as I placed kisses all across his face.

"Just pretend I'm going out on patrol and I'm coming back in a couple hours. I expect a meal when I come back tonight," Jared always tried to make me smile no matter the situation was, and for that I loved him. I stood there holding him and put my head in the crook of his neck. I didn't want to move.

I felt my world begin to crash when Sam said, "Alright guys we better get going." One last kiss from Jared and he walked towards the door.

"Remember. This is just patrol Kim," Jared said and walked out. Something felt off. I just stood there for 30 seconds.

"WAIT!" I yelled running out the door. The guys had just reached the trees and Jared turned around towards me. I was a blubbering mess but I didn't care. I ran toward him and catapulted myself on him. "I-I-I forgot t-to say I l-love you."

With a chuckle and a kiss Jared responded with "I love you too. Forever." With that he put me down and Emily took his place next to me and put her arm around me. We stood there for who knows how long just crying into each other's shoulders.

"Let's get back in the house. Sam won't want us out here. We need to keep busy so they won't worry about us. I don't know if Jared told you but as an imprint you can feel everything they feel and vice-versa. So we need to calm down so they won't feel our nerves and can focus on fighting," Emily said in her low but commanding voice. I think Sam is rubbing off on her.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

The whole afternoon Emily, Claire, and I baked a big festive meal. We knew the guys were always hungry but we wanted to make this special. Nothing eventful happened. Just a couple girls baking and listening to Hannah Montana, (Claire is only 4, what else would we listen to?), with two ginormous wolves sitting outside the house. Perfectly normal.

I was standing there mixing flour for the cake we were making in a glass bowl when I felt something indescribable, but I did know it hurt. "AHHHH!" I screamed in pain as the glass bowl fell out of my hands in the process of me crumpling on the ground.

From outside I could hear Collin and Brady howling in despair. I had no idea what was going on and where this pain was coming from but something Emily had said earlier I just remembered, _"I don't know if Jared told you but as an imprint you can feel everything they feel and vice-versa"_

Oh god. Jared. I forgot all about my pain and focused on Jared. That's why Brady and Collin were howling. I couldn't think of anything until I saw Brady and Collin rush in in human forms. I hadn't realized I was screaming still until Emily covered my mouth and looked into my eyes trying to calm me down.

"Kim. It's Jared. He didn't see the newborn behind him and it crushed the entire left side of his body," Brady started, "They should be here in a few minutes and Dr. Cullen is going to take care of him. We need to set up a place for him to work."

I was being no help, so thank the heavens for Emily. The only thing going through my mind was: _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Jared promised! He promised he would come back!_

I heard the footsteps outside the door and a gasp that I later realized was from me when they brought Jared into the room. I instantly started bawling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's POV:**

I knew I had to be strong for Jared. I knew it. But I just couldn't control myself. It was like an out of body experience watching your soul mate, the love of your life sit there motionless.

Dr. Cullen came in then as I sat on Jared's right side and had the death grip on his hand. "Do you think he can hear me Dr. Cullen?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He replied, "I don't really know, but it's worth a shot. I wish my son were here. He can read minds and he could tell us if Jared hears you or not. He will be here shortly though." Great. That means Bella is coming. The girl that caused all this.

"Jared. Please. I love you so much. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You pinkie promised!" the tears were free falling now, landing on our hands. "Please Jared. Fight. You have to get better. I honestly don't think I can live without you." After my emotional speech Dr. Cullen came up.

"Because of their speedy recovery I'm going to need to rebreak all his bones and set them again so they will grow back." I nodded my hand and sat there waiting. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I have never in my life heard a scream like that. It made my heart shatter into a million pieces and I didn't know if I would survive. To hear Jared sound so weak and vulnerable killed me inside.

I couldn't handle it so I went outside with the pack. I ran out of the house crying and ran straight into Paul's arms. I knew Jared wouldn't want me to hear him in agony and I also knew Paul would need some company. He and Jared were practically brothers. This has to be hard on him also. Every scream from Jared brought more tears and made me flinch every time. Paul would also tighten his hold on me with every scream. It felt good to be held and comforted. "He promised Paul! He promised he would be ok! Why did this have to happen!" I screamed as I slammed my hands into his chest. This was just a stress relief for me, knowing that I wouldn't actually hurt him.

I looked at everyone in our circle. Everyone kept flinching every time Jared would scream. I think I even saw Leah shed a couple tears.

I buried my head in Paul's chest again not being able to take Jared's pain. If I could trade places, I would in a heartbeat. Because of the being able to feel my imprint I could feel a fraction of the pain Jared was going through.

As I focused on Paul's heartbeat trying to drown out Jared's screams I heard a car pull up. I looked up and saw my worst enemy. Bella Swan. She had no freaking expression on her face and I wanted to slap that right off.

Everyone in the pack growled at Bella and Edward as they walked up. I tried to remain calm and take deep breaths but…that didn't go well. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screeched as I lunged at Bella. I had never wanted to assault someone more than at this moment. I wanted to make her feel Jared's pain. I wanted to make her feel my pain.

Before I could do anything to her Edward stepped in front of me. "HEY! I know that you are in pain but you can't take it out on other people!"

"She can do whatever she wants! If you haven't noticed because of you two selfish leeches her soul mate is laying in there feeling like death!" Paul yelled back in my defense.

"If you had stopped to think about who else you are affecting then we wouldn't be in this mess! You do NOT have the same connection Jared and I have. If he dies, I will die and that is not an exaggeration. You are a hormonal teenager who THINKS she loves this sparkling IDIOT! WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE AND STAY AWAY!? I COULD STILL HAVE JARED!" I said pounding on Edward's chest. I knew it would do me more damage but I thought it would get my message across.

Paul then stepped in front of me shielding me from the vampire. Seth then came to stand in front of me also as protection.

"Kim you don't know us. I love Edw-" Bella started to say.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! MY ENTIRE FAMILY PUT THEIR LIFE ON THE LINE FOR YOU JUST SO YOU TWO COULD STAY TOGETHER EVEN THOUGH IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH US! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Again I tried to claw off Bella's sorry excuse for a face but I was held back. I composed myself and said "If Jared doesn't survive you won't have to worry about the pack's wrath. You will have to worry about me. Trust me, when it comes to Jared I will be the biggest threat you have ever known. You better hope he is ok." I said starting to walk away. At this point Edward growled at me which probably wasn't his best move considering my mood.

"Oh shut up you fairy. It's not like you have the same connection as me and Jared and you know it. You can read my mind and you see how much of a connection we have. You two think you love each other but you don't. So go away because no one wants you here," and with that I walked back into the house leaving the pack and Edward and Bella to fight. On my way up the steps I noticed Jared was no longer screaming.

"Is he ok?" I asked Dr. Cullen. I was told that he would be ok for now and that he was just sleeping. I pulled up a chair and just watched Jared sleep. This was the only thing in the world that could calm me. I got up slowly and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you…so much."

Jared was laying in one of the guest rooms and since I was tired I crawled into bed across from him and just stared at him. How could I get so lucky to have him? He was my best friend but I also loved him with all of my soul. I love him so much it scares me sometimes.

I sat there for maybe 4 hours falling in and out of consciousness. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity I heard a slighty groggy groan. I opened my eyes wide and looked into Jared's eyes just staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jared's POV:**

I don't know what happened. One minute I was standing there like a badass thinking the fight was over. I couldn't wait to get back to Kim. Then they next thing I know I'm on the ground in severe pain. I have to be dying. There's no other explanation. I could feel myself fading and the last thing I remember was thinking of Kim.

* * *

I could feel intense pain shooting through my body and I didn't want to live anymore. I was going to just quit but then I heard _"Jared. Please. I love you so much. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You pinkie promised!"_ The voice sounded like an angel. Is this heaven?

Wait, I know that voice! It's my own angel, Kim. Hearing the pain and despair in her voice I knew I had to fight for her. I have never wanted something as bad as I wanted to be able to comfort her.

I heard the door open and close and I realized Kim had ran out. Good. I didn't want her to see me like this. If it was her going through this I don't know what I would do.

Scream after scream the pain intensified. I couldn't help the screams that racked through my body. Why was I such an idiot? If I had paid attention then I wouldn't be in this mess and I could be holding Kim.

Speaking of Kim I heard her outside telling off bloodsucker and his "lover". Atta girl. Paul must be rubbing off on her. After Kim's confrontation with Cullen, she entered the house and came to sit next to me. The small soothing circles she was rubbing on my hands felt heavenly.

The pain was still coursing through me, but it took all my strength not to scream. I had scared Kim enough for the day, maybe even a lifetime. I knew without opening my eyes that Kim had gotten out of the chair and moved next to me on the bed. Finally, I was closer to her. We laid like that for who knows how long until I felt the pain slipping away. I wanted to wait a little longer until it was completely gone so Kim wouldn't see any more pain.

The pain finally receding, I opened my eyes to see the magnificent eyes of my soul mate. My Angel. My Kim. The first thing that happened was Kim burst into tears. It broke my heart to see her like this and not be able to do anything. "Kim, sweetheart, shhh. I'm ok," I whispered in my failed attempt to comfort her. All I wanted to do was hold her but I couldn't because I couldn't feel my body. "I hate to see you like this hun."

Not saying a word Kim crashed her lips to mine and I knew at that moment that everything was going to be ok. I had my Kim and I had my boys…and Leah I guess.

* * *

In the months that came Kim and I were basically inseparable. The thought of almost losing each other was too much to bare for us. I knew the guys hated reading my mind but hey, I was a guy in love so I really didn't care.

**So thanks for reading! This is short but it was only meant to be a little blurb. Watch out for more Jared and Kim or other Twilight stories to come!**


End file.
